


Flu Season

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, alot of fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ex-angels got the flu. Luckily, Sam and Dean know how to make them feel better. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen, rusting slop, crackers and tea, wondering just how the hell this happened.

That all three ex-angels had the flu.

It first started with Castiel, then Balthazar and finally Gabriel. Strangely, neither Winchesters nor Kevin caught it. So now, they are stuck taking care of their sick lovers. 

They carried the trays into the room, taking in the pathetic sight of all them wrapped up in blankets, coughing and sniffling.

“Here you go, guys. My mom’s tomato soup.” Dean said, “It will cure anything.”

The angels shuffled to the table and took their bowls and ate in silence. After they finished, Gabriel went straight to Sam and snuggled into his lap. Dean sat between his angels, both snuggling at each side; Dean could feel the heat from them. 

“You guys better not get us sick.” Dean said as he went through the channels and settling on Star Wars.

The angels just groaned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff with the boys getting sick from the flu, and their lovers taking care of them.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
